Order of the phoenix - lily and James
by SpiritFeather19524
Summary: James is a member of the order of the phoenix, one of their student members. Lily over hears a meeting where it reveals Snape is a member and James' brother. What will she do, join them or betray them? Will sparks fly between James and Lily? Who else is a part of this? Will Voldemort find them out?
1. the truth comes out

_**I don't own any rights to this story, just the plot.**_

Lily always knew that Severus had a secret that he had never shared with her, in fact she knew there was a few that he just couldn't share with her but this one shocked her to the core. How could he keep that he was Potter's brother from her?

An hour previously.

Lily ran off crying. She couldn't believe that Severus had called her a mudblood. He promised her that he would never use that against her and he lied, yet again. She knew that he was no longer the little boy she had meet in the park but she never through he would go that far. Or the Potter the git, would defend her. It wasn't right.

She ran into an empty classroom and just collapsed right there in the middle of the room, questions swirling around in her mind. She had been in the room for she estimated over 40 minutes, questioning everything when she heard two people coming. She looked up wiping her eyes.

"Come on, in here its empty," she heard James Potter say to his companion.

Lily froze, then went and hid in the cupboard. She didn't know why she didn't just walk out, but she was curious as to who he was meeting in secret, though she had no idea why.

"Are you sure brother?" She heard Severus ask and she died of shock. _Why in the name of Merlin, would those two meet up? Why would Severus call Potter his brother?_

"Yes I'm sure little brother, come on."

Unable to help herself Lilly peeked through the gap of the doors of the cupboard to see James pull Severus into the room.

Both pointed their wands at the door, casing silence charms and charms to prevent anyone coming in or see who was in the room.

The boys sat down, almost directly across from Lily.

"Think she'll forgive me for calling her that?" Severus asked, leaning back into the chair.

James shrugged. "I don't know bro. She was pretty hurt and it's not like she knows the truth of what is happening exactly."

"Then I hope that I get the chance to apologize to her."

"Sorry about before as well bro."

Severus shrugged. "It's ok, it served its purpose. Lucius and Narcissa got me into the group for real now. Anyway I know you wouldn't do that if you had a choice in the matter."

Both boys where silent and Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Alice McKerren, Frank Longbottom, Dromeda Black, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black and Remus Lupin walked into the room.

Lily rubbed her eyes in shock. Surely she was under the effects of some spell because there was no way that what she was seeing was real. She had to be dreaming.

"So how is progressing?" Kingsley asked. He was seventh year and as far as Lily knew had never spoken to any of them before, but she realised there was much she didn't know.

"Severus is in now. My darling sister wants him more involved with _him_," Narcissa said, spitting out the last word, leaving Lily to believe she meant _him_, Voldemort.

"How about _my_ darling sibling? Does he suspect anything?" Sirius asked.

"He has no idea nor do any of them, that the order had infiltrated the student ranks," Lucifer responded, bored.

Severus and James smiled at the same time, their smiles so alike that they looked like each other.

"I know your siblings, and twins at that, but seriously that's creepy how you do that," Remus sighed as their smiles got bigger.

"Bellatrix thinks I'm a coward, just as expected. She cornered me again today and took all my money, again and my notes," Peter said distracting James and Severus.

"Good, that means eventually she'll ask for information on us and you can lie," Frank said and the rested nodded.

Lily tried to get her brain around all of this. _What was the order they mentioned? It couldn't have been the notorious order of the phoenix that the prophet kept mentioning that supposedly Dumbledore was a part of. And what about Black's brother and his cousin believing what they wanted them to? Was everything she knew about the people in this group not true? Was it an act? Was she a fool to have believe any other them? Or what about Severus and Potter being brothers? How could she have not known?_

"Has anyone heard from the order at all" Alice asked.

Remus shook his head. "They won't message us until Hogsmeade weekend next month. James dad and Dumbledore are nervous we will get caught."

"And only know they realise that?" Dromeda asked in disbelief. "We all said it was dangerous since before we came here."

"We know Dromeda but we can't do anything about it now. Oh how is Arthur doing James?" Narcissa asked a frown on her face.

James sighed, running a hand down his face, his smile long gone. "He'll be ok but Crabbe and Goyle will have it coming for what they did to him. Molly is in hysterics when I visited him before."

"That was low, attacking him right as he was coming out of class," Sirius growled.

"Let me know what you are going to do to him and I'll help," Lucifer replied, a dark glint in his eyes at the thought of someone attacking one of their own.

"Oh trust us we'll let you know, though we apologize now if you, Narcissa and Severus get caught in the middle," Alice replied as all of them through of ways to get them back.

"You realize they can't know why you doing that?" Kingsley asked the voice of reason.

Severus smiled, through it was a cold smile. "Doesn't matter, as long as we do and Arthur and Molly know as well. And Alice if we are involved it doesn't matter, as long as we get revenge."

Lily seriously had to pinch herself then. That _did not_ sound like the Severus Snape she knew.

"Oh I think we should tell Evans, preferably before she curses me or something. She's already on to us that something is going on with every order of the phoenix member here." James said, causally.

"Bu-" Frank, Lucifer and Peter but their hands over Alice's Dromeda's and Narcissa's mouths. Remus looked over at the cupboard then back at them until the girls realised what he meant. He just prayed that lily didn't see that, which luck for him, she didn't.

"Never mind," Narcissa huffed, hoping to cover the awkward moment up.

"Does anyone have anything to add?" Kingsley asked and everyone shook their heads.

One by one they exited the room, checking James' map.

Lily came out of the cupboard shocked. What just happened?


	2. revenge and more planning

_**I don't own any rights to this story, just the plot.**_

_**{Thanks to the awesome MoonAsphodel15318, who is a Hufflepuff and is co-writing this story with me =) you rock little sister}**_

_**She brought it to my attention that I spelt Lucius's name wrong I spelt it Lucifer, my mistake.**_

The final two weeks of the year passed without incident much to the professors' relief. They were sure the Marauders where going to do something to Goyle and Crabbe in revenge for harming Arthur Weasley, who now needed glasses for the rest of his life.

Much to the chagrin to Slytherin, and to the delight to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Hufflepuff won the house cup. Slytherin booed Dumbledore as he announced this, until all the fifth years and up of the three houses aimed their wands at the Slytherins, which shut them up.

On the train the Slytherins tried a few times to rattle the Hufflepuff until Peter, hiding behind James and Sirius under the invisibility cloak, cursed Snape, Lucius, Crabbe and Goyle. Their legs shut together, their pants fell down and as they tried to pull their pants up, which wouldn't come up, they uprated in boils. Their hair fell off and their boils erupted causing a terrible smell to fill the corridor.

James and Sirius fall down laughing as Peter went back to their compartment then 'appeared' with Remus and Frank to see what the noise was.

"POTTER!" Snape yelled, getting his wand out but before he could do anything Kingsley appeared.

"Move along, no fighting or I'll get McGonagall, who happens to be in the next compartment," he said calmly.

"Professors don't travel on the train," sneered Lucius, but lowed his wand, just in case.

"Oh really Mr Malfoy? Please inform me what I do and don't do," McGonagall replied, coming out of the compartment.

Lucius mumbled an apology under his breath.

McGonagall looked coldly at the Slytherins. "I hope your parents can undo that curse, now move along," and with that she walked back into her compartment and slammed the door behind her.

James and Sirius started to laugh more, causing Remus and Peter to practically drag them back into their compartment, while the Slytherins waddled away.

The rest of the train ride was peaceful, with the order finally getting their revenge. James hoped Severus was ok, though he thought it was rather funny seeing his brother and Lucius embarrassed like that.

It was decided that the order would meet at James and Severus' house in two days to talk about how to recruit Lily and her friends into the Order.

James, until their friends arrived for the meeting, went about waddling in their house whenever Severus or Lucius was in the room. By the time the meeting started both had repeatedly threatened to break his broom, which got him stop waddling, often.

Kingsley and Arthur just shook their heads, as the Maruders laughed as James waddled into the room and took a seat next to Sirius. The rest of the group just ignored him, use to the Marauder's pranks by now.

As they all settled down into the Potter's lounge room, when Alice stood up.

"Frank and I are getting married," she squealed, holding out her hand with her engagement ring, which was a Longbottom heirloom. A plain gold ring with a teardrop ruby in the middle with three yellow diamonds on either side.

Once the girls settled downs the boys stood up to give their blessing to the couple.

"Mum thinks we are too young, seeing as we just finished fifth year but we both are willing to wait until we graduate to get married, but I had to ask. Can't have some Slytherin stealing her way from me," Frank added, smiling at the Slytherins in the room.

"Don't temp me mate," Cade Zabini laughed from where he sat, with his arm around his girlfriend, Damali Rivens, who laughed as well. She knew that Cade would never leave her, their relationship as pure as Alice's and Frank's.

"Who cares what she says, you two are in love and meet to be. Screw whatever git has a problem with that," Narcissa stated. They all knew Frank and Alice relationship was stronger than anything they had ever seen outside of their group.

The girls gossiped for a while about dresses and other wedding stuff that that went straight over the boys heads.

After half an hour Sirius got fed up with this and stood up on a table.

"Oi! Are we going to talk about the future Mrs Potter or what?" He hollered across the room at the girls, as James started to blush and Severus looked away. He had given up his chance with Lily for James.

"Ok, we can talk later," Alice promised the other girls who glared at Sirius, who looked back, unafraid, showing his stubborn Gryffindor side.

"Ok so how are you going to do this? Molly, Arthur, Dromeda and myself won't be there to help," Kingsley inquired.

"Easy, wing it," Peter shrugged, earning a slap around the head from Sirius and James, at the same time.

"Oi what was that for? That's every other plan we have ever done," he stated, rubbing his head.

"Yes as Maruders, but not as part of the Order," Molly sighed, shaking her head at the younger boy.

"Same thing."

"Actually I'm going to let something drop at Molly's wedding in front of Lily and her friends while Kingsley, Narcissa, Severus and Cade tell me her reaction," Alice said simply.

"Oh that reminds me, great McGonagall impersonation on the train Dromeda," Remus directed towards his friend. "I still can't believe we managed to brew polyjuice potion and got Lily to help you brew it Alice."

Alice blushed. "It was nothing, besides James had to get a strand of hair. I think that was more dangerous."

"Not really. I just told her the plan and she agreed to help," James smirked. "She wanted to get even on the Slytherins too, mainly because Selwyn cheated in the last Quidditch match, causing Goyle to score."

Everyone in the room just stared at him in disbelief but as they thought about it, it didn't seem that strange. She was a member of the order after all and she was as passionate as James when it came to the Griffindor Quidditch team.

"How are you going to causally drop something about the order in front of her and how the hell are we going to hide them?" Peter asked, gesturing towards the Slytherins.

"Firstly don't question us women," Molly said, hands on her hips, glaring at Peter, who quivered under her gaze. "Secondly half with be disguised Arthur's cousins and the other, as Potters."

"If you make me a Potter that night I swear someone dies," Severus said, "I'd like not be related to James for a night please."

"No one blames you mate," Sirius said, patting his back, earning a glare from James.


	3. The wedding of Molly and Arthur

_**I don't own any rights to this story, just the plot.**_

_**{Thanks to the awesome MoonAsphodel15318, who is a Hufflepuff and is co-writing this story with me =) you rock little sister}**_

Arthur anxiously played with his glasses as James, Kingsley, Lucius, who was disguised, of course as a Weasley cousin and Frank stood with him. It was his wedding day and he was nervous, to put it mildly.

"Arthur you're going to be ok mate. Molly isn't going to stand you up on your wedding day," Sirius said calmly, walking into the room with Remus and Peter.

"Sirius you idiot. I was nervous about messing up my vows. Thanks to you I'm more nervous!" He shouted at him, causing Lucius, James and Remus to slap Sirius around the head, Peter and Kingsley doing the same a second later.

"Oi!Oi! That bloody hurt," Sirius yelled, rubbing his head. "That's assault right there."

"Only assault if you can prove it mate and you got no proof or witnesses to back you up. Tough luck princess," James laughed and Sirius ignored them all, but joined in with the laughter a moment later.

Molly, played with her ruby bracelet Frank and Alice had given her for a wedding gift and for good luck.

"Molly, once again I will elbow you if you screw up you vows," Vafara Oakwood, Sirius' crush and Molly's cousin, said soothingly.

"Vi that's not nice," Lily, Alice and Caley, Vafara's older sister, scolded at the same time as Narcissa and Damali shook their heads. Both disguised as Potter cousins, much to Narcissa's dismay. James would never let her live this down.

"Thanks for the kind words cousin," Molly said sarcastically, shaking her head at her cousin.

"It's time," Dromeda popped her head into the room.

"Ok, I'm getting married," Molly squealed.

The wedding ceremony went smoothly with Kingsley and Vi as best man and maid of honour for the couple, with James, Lucius and Frank as groomsmen with Dromeda, Alice and Caley as braidmaids. Lily, of course was sitting with Remus, Peter and Sirius on the brides side of the room. Narcissa, Damali, Severus and Cade where, of course, on the groom's side of the room.

Lily was invited by Molly, because she helped Molly with the organisation of the wedding and of course Caley, one of Lily's best friends, had insisted she be invited.

Lily was amazed at the wedding, use to, naturally, the rather simple muggle ones. She liked the last line through, '_I declare you bonded for life_'. It had nice ring to it, better than _'you may now kiss the bride_' she thought.

The minister, as Molly and Arthur kissed, lifted his wand, causing gold stars to fall down on the couple. The student Order of the Phoenix members lead the round of applause, with the four marauders wolf whistling, causing the couple to break apart, blushing furiously.

The minister got the crowd to stand and with a wave of his wand, the seats disappeared and tabled appeared around the Shacklebolt garden. A wedding gift from Kingsley.

A band made their way to the middle of the garden as waiters matched into the garden offering food and beverages.

Lily took a butterbeer from one and sighed. _The wedding ceremony was simple magical,_ she thought happily to herself.

"Taking in the view," James said quietly, appearing right beside her, making her jump.

"Why, in the name of merlin's hat, did you scare me like that?" She growled, mopping up the butterbeer that spilt on her best dress. It was dark green that brought out her eyes. The dress was on shouldered, tight and ended at her knees. James knew he wasn't the only one unable to take their eyes off her. Added with the simple make-up she wore and the minable jewellery and the high heels she was one of the hottest girls in the room.

"Sorry Evans. I didn't mean to scare you like that," James said sincerely, looking down into her eyes.

Lily scoffed at that." Sure Potter, go tell you lies to someone who might believe them."

"There not lies, but you would know that if you took the time to get to know me."

"How about you grow up first?" she said sweetly, that automatically rung untrue to James' ears.

"How about this if I grow up you have to give me a chance and go on a date with me," James offered, holding out his hand.

Lily took it. "Deal," she replied, never believing it would happen.

James smiled and walked over to Remus, Sirius, Severus and Peter to tell them the good news.

While he was doing this Lily sat down at her table, that just happened to right next to Alice's table, where Alice was sitting with Dromeda, Damali and Molly, who came to talk to her friends, taking a break from talking to Aunt Muriel, the old hag.

Lily was soon joined by Vafara, Caley and Rose Abbott, a fellow Griffindor, who seemed to taken a liking to Peter.

"Oh I'm so glad the Order could make it," Molly said happily.

"I know with everything we are up to you were nervous, but we would never have missed it Molly," Dromeda said, reaching over to squeeze her hand.

"The order stands by its own," Damali said proudly, with a smirk on her face.

They changed the subject after that, well aware of the listening ears at the next table.

Kingsley, Narcissa, Severus and Cade smiled as they saw Lily, Vafara, Caley and Rose lean towards each other, talking adamantly. From a charm Kingsley had placed on a flower on their table, they heard every word spoken by the girls and knew they had them intrigued by the order and that Lily had told her friends what happened in the room previously.

"How is it going?" Frank asked, walking over to the table.

"We have four new members," Cade said, making Frank smile.

"Excellent. Alice and the girls will be pleased."

_**I know that I've put up two chapters today, but I make no promises about when I'll post new stories. MoonAsphodel15318 and I are working as hard as we can (Me writing and Moony supervising).{Pretty sure she's supervising just to boss me around}.**_


	4. the Orders recruitment methods

_**I don't own any rights to this story, just the plot.**_

_**{Thanks to the awesome MoonAsphodel15318, who is a Hufflepuff and is co-writing this story with me =) you rock little sister} Also if you are on Pottermore my username on fanfiction is my name on pottermore so add me =) Also I'm a Griffindor =) HELL YEAH (not a griffindork Moony!)**_

Lily was ready to tear her hair out. They had been back at Hogwarts for a month now and the bloody order was driving her, Rose, Vafara and Caley crazy. The stupid order kept mentioning the order around the four of them, though they noted Remus and Alice took no part in it. She noted with annoyance, that James would walk away smirking whenever he was part of the group mentioning the Order.

"Come on Black, the order needs this change. Admit it," James interjected as Sirius tried to tell him something. Right behind where Lily, Rose and Caley sat in Potions.

"I will never admit it. You're not the leader of the Order of the Phoenix Potter," Sirius snapped back, as he added some unicorn hair to his potion.

"Shut up," Frank hissed at the two of them as Slughorn came near to them.

Lily stirred her potion furiously. She was really getting tired of this. She knew what they were doing. They wanted the girls to get frustrated and demand to know what they were on about so then they could get them to join the order. Well it wasn't going to happen.

After dinner Lily went to the library and sat next to Remus who was alone, studying at the back of the library.

"Tell your buddies that if I hear one more mention of this silly Order or I hear Vafara, Caley or Rose have heard anything about it I will go and speak to McGonagall about it," she informed him sternly and before he could reply she walked out of the library.

Remus ran his hand through his hair, a habit he picked up from James. He knew that Lily wasn't bluffing, she would go to McGonagall, but he didn't know how to get them to stop.

As he thought this over in his head, James, Sirius and Peter came up to him and sat down.

"What wrong Remus?" Peter asked quietly.

"Lily just came up and told me if she hears one of us mention the order in front of her or the girls she's going to go to McGonagall," Remus said, looking over at his friends. "And I believe her. She'll do it. Alice and I told you this approach wouldn't work with her. Doing it once, to get her interested was all that was called for."

As he knew they would they ignored his words and the next day James and Peter let something "_slip"_ about the order in front of Lily and Rose. As expected Lily went straight to McGonagall, who sent messages to the order, telling them to meet at her office, after dinner.

As they all sat down they looked at McGonagall who was marking papers at her desk. She kept them waiting for a good twenty minutes before she laid her quill down.

"Miss Evans came to me today telling me an interesting story. It had something to do with Order of the Phoenix members _purposely_ talking about the order in front of her, Miss Abbot and the two Miss Oakwoods. Miss Evans was very specific in what she told me the four of the overheard thanks to the members doing this. She was also _very_ specific of the members who participated in this and the members who talked about it most. Namely Mr Potter, Mr Black, Miss Black and Mr Longbottom. I am _extremely_ disappointed in the lot of you. Ten points off the lot of you, each."

"But-" Sirius started to say but was silenced with a look from McGonagall.

"Don't let me hear about this again," and with that they were dismissed.

"Maybe we should just ask them to join," Narcissa said quietly, sometime later in the classroom they all sat in.

"I bet ten Galleons Evans says no," Sirius piped up.

''Deal," Severus and Cade said at the same time.

"It can't hurt, besides we could get new members that way," Damali replied to Narcissa's words, ignoring Cade, Severus and Sirius. "They can't get more annoyed at us then they are now."

"Have you meet Evans? Trust me just when you think she can't get more annoyed, she does," James said, speaking from personal experience.

"You would know," Remus said, speaking for the first time since they received McGonagall's note. "I told you not to push her but of course you did."

James rolled his eyes at his friend. He knew that come morning Remus would no longer be annoyed at him. Just like always.

They all sat quietly; thinking of the best way to ask the girls to join and who should ask them to join.

"Ok so we already know the Slytherins, James, Sirius and Frank can't ask her," Alice said, breaking the silence.

"Peter can't because it will break his cover he's created," Remus added on.

"So that leaves the two of you," Narcissa replied, starting to see where the two were going.

"So where would be a great place to ask?" Peter asked.

"The lake," James, Severus, Sirius and Cade said at once.

"She always goes-"

"there in the-"

"afternoon to study-"

"with the other girls," the four said, with the others staring at them.

"What?" they demanded all at once.

"That was seriously-" Remus started.

"Creepy," the rest finished off for him

The four shrugged, unfazed by what their friends said.

"Remus how about tomorrow? Does that suit you?" Alice asked, looking over at her friend.

Remus ran his hand through his hair, causing Sirius and James to copy him mockingly, which he ignored. "Can't tomorrow, it there will be too much moon light tomorrow night," he said softly, and they all remembered it was a full moon tomorrow. "Two days' time, so Friday, if that's ok with you of course."

Alice smiled warmly at him. "That will be fine Moony."

They all said goodnight to eachother and walked back to their common rooms. Remus and Alice both lost in thought as to how exactly they should approach the girls.

By the time Friday came Alice and Remus were both a little nervous about approaching the girls, unsure about how they would go about it.

Alice go herself invited to their little study group by the pond that day, and got Remus invited along as well.

The six of them sat quietly by the lake, studying until Lily slammed her book shut, causing the rest to jump slightly at the loud noise.

"Ok we know you not here to study," She said to Remus and Alice who shared a small smile at that, as if they knew that Lily would be the one to get straight to the pint as to why they were there. "So do you want to tell us or will I have to torture it out of you?"

Remus looked over at Alice again then back at Lily and the girls. "Firstly we want to apologize on behalf of the order. Alice and I knew their approach wasn't going to work with you girls, but we let them carry on with it and we are truly sorry for that," Remus said sincerely.

"We just wanted to mention it once and then get you girls to approach us on your own. We really, truly so want the four of you to join us," Alice added on.

"The Order isn't like what the Prophet makes it out to be like. We are truly trying our best to help out those who need it like muggles and muggle-borns who are getting targeted by you-know-who."

The four girls looked hard the two of them, who just calmly looked back at them.

"Well I want to join if that's what you're doing through I'll be leaving if anything like this happens again," Caley warned them sternly and they believed her. She wasn't one to mess around.

"Same here," Vafara added on, her eyes hard as she looked at Remus and Alice.

Rose looked over at Lily, whose face was expressionless. "Let me think about. I'm not impressed with your recruitment methods, or that my boyfriend joined in with them."

"What about you Lily?" Remus asked timidly, a little put off by Lily's expressionless face.

"I wouldn't join an organization that let gits like Black, Malfoy, Zabini _Snape_ and _Potter_ in it," she snapped, then grabbing her bag and books stormed off.

"I would if she would join if she knew she just caused Sirius to get forty Galleons," Remus said softly under his breath.

"What did you just say?" Vafara demanded.

"Just that Lily just earned your boyfriend forty Galleons by refusing to join the Order," Remus relied.

"YOU BET ON US?" Vafara and Caley shrieked at him.

Remus sighed looking at Alice for help.

"Sirius, Cade and Severus bet on _Lily_ joining," she replied, putting emphasis on Lily's name. "Mainly because they're prats."

No one there could deny that.

"What now?" Vafara said quietly sometime later, as they all did their homework silently.

"You and Caley get introduced to the order, while Rose makes up her mind," Remus said quietly.

"What about Lily?" Rose asked quietly, a little worried about her friend. Not even James had ever gotten to her like this.

"Well we still want her in the order, but we need to give her time cool down and we need to get Cade, Sirius, Lucius, Severus and James to stop being such prats around her," Alice sighed. This was going to be difficult.


	5. Quidditch Match - Slytherin V Griffindor

_**I don't own any rights to this story, just the plot.**_

_**{Thanks to the awesome MoonAsphodel15318, who is a Hufflepuff and is co-writing this story with me =) you rock little sister} Also if you are on Pottermore my username on fanfiction is my name on Pottermore so add me =) **_

_**Also I've made a mistake in the last chapter. I said Sirius gained forty Galleons for winning the bet, I meant to say twenty Galleons. My bad.**_

_**Also SORRY for the spelling mistakes and grammatical errors.**_

James walked down to the Quidditch pitch with his team. On the team was James of course who has the seeker, Sirius, who was a beater, Rose, Vafara and Marlene McKinnon who were chasers, Frank who joined Sirius as the other beater and lastly the keeper was Colin Wood.

It was quiet as they walked down, with Vafara and Rose still upset with James, Sirius and Frank, which Colin picked up on.

"Come on guys, we all know out fearless leader is a git but we need to work together to win this," he said, getting this look in his eyes they all recognised. He only got this look when Quidditch was involved. He lived for the sport; lived and breathed it and they were pretty sure that if you could marry a sport he would have married it to.

Rose and Vafara nodded. They would let their annoyance with the three order members go for the duration on the match, but it would be back straight after.

While no one was looking Sirius went over to Vafara.

"What no good luck kiss for me before the match," he muttered in his ear. She looked back up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Make the relationship official and I will," she replied.

Sirius grinned charmingly at her, stroking her cheek. "But that would deprive you of the pleasure of asking me out. I would never deprive you of that Vi."

She snorted. He was so full of himself. "You wouldn't be depriving me of anything Black. I believe you would be depriving yourself of that. Ask all my other boyfriends how much pleasure they got from asking me out."

She kissed him softly on the lips and before he could reply walked over to Rose and Colin, laughing softly.

James cleared his throat as he waited for them all to look at him.

"Ok so I just wanted to say good luck to everyone and just do your best. If we all do our best we have this in the bag," he said smiling at everyone.

"If we play at 10% of what we can play at will still beat Slytherin," Sirius said, getting a pat on the back from Frank.

"We can't underestimate them. Last time we did you Sirius, along with Colin ended up in the hospital for a week," James replied calmly. "Ok everyone, hands in."

He held out his hand and everyone placed their hands on top of his.

"On three," James said. "One, two, three-"

"GRIFFINDOR!" They all shouted.

"Let's do this!" And with that James lead his team on the pitch, where James got his hand crushed by the Slytherin captain, Bellatrix, who was a chaser.

The Slytherin team consisted of Bellatrix, Cade and Lucius, who were chasers. Crabbe and Goyle of course were the brain-dead beaters, Jasper Selwyn played keeper and lastly the seeker on their team was Regulus Black.

Once James and Bellatrix shook hands both teams rose in the air. Madam Hooch, their flying teacher who had come to Hogwarts this year, released the balls then blew the whistle.

Straight away Goyle hit a bludger towards James, who dodged it, causing it to hit Bellatrix, who dropped the quaffle, which Alice caught. She dodged the other bludger, Cade and Bellatrix, while shaking off Lucius, who was following her. She threw the quaffle towards the goals, scoring the first goal of the game.

After that Crabbe and Goyle hit bludger after bludger at her, as Cade, Bellatrix and Lucius elbowing and just generally abusing her as much as they could. Griffindor supporters booing every time this happened.

As James searched the pitch for the snitch he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see Rose falling of her broom, with Bellatrix flying away with the quaffle, with boos erupting from the stands, covering the Slytherin cheers.

"Get Black, I've got Rose," he yelled at Sirius and Vafara, as he flew past them to get to Rose. The rest of the team saw James going for her and turned back to the game, knowing that James would get to her faster and, if he could avoid it, would never let one of his team mates fall.

He grabbed her hand; with Rose still twenty meters of the ground and swang her onto the back of his broom. He could feel her shaking, understandable after falling twenty something meters, and still had seen that she still had some fall to go. When she was on the broom once again cheers erupted.

He flew to the ground, and landed beside her broom.

"You ok?" he asked, hovering next to her as she got on her broom.

"Yeah I'll be fine in a minute. Go James, we need to win this and get back at that cow," she replied.

James smiled at her. "I'm glad you're ok Rose," and before she could reply he took off.

He saw her take off and a second later Sirius and Frank both hit a bludger each towards Bellatrix, both caught her in the stomach, making her drop the quaffle into Vafara's waiting hands and she fell to the ground, unconscious once she hit it, causing boos to erupt from Slytherins end of the pitch with cheers from the other three houses.

Soon afterwards Crabbe got '_accidently' _ran into by Vafara, causing him to fall of his broom, unconscious, again with boos from the Slytherins and cheers from everyone else.

Sirius's bat '_slipped' _from his grasp as he went to swing at a bludger, conveniently enough hitting Goyle on the head, rendering him unconscious, just as Marlene scored for the third time that game. A chant of "_GO GO GRIFFINDOR!" _erupted in the stands, covering the boos and hiss' from the Slytherins. It wasn't a good game for the Slytherin team.

James smiled a small smile which disappeared as he spotted the snitch right next to Colin's head. He sped towards it, with Regulus, who was on the other side of the pitch, doing the same.

The snitch flew higher, zigzagging but James caught it just as Regulus got halfway across the pitch.

The Griffindor team flew towards him and they landed, hugging one another, with the Griffindor, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws all chanting "_GO GO GRIFFINDOR!"_

Lily and Caley reached them first, pulling Vafara and Rose into a massive hug.

"I'm glad you're ok," Lily said to Rose, hugging her tightly.

"Can't-breath-Lilz," Rose said as Caley and Lily ended the hug.

"Hey I'm glad you're ok Rose. Thank Merlin James got there in time," Alice said, joining them. She gave Rose a quick hug before walking back over Frank.

Rose looked over thoughtfully where James, Remus, Marlene, Peter, Colin and Sirius stood, talking adamantly about the match.

"I'll be back in a second," she said to the girls and she walked over to James, tapping him softly on the shoulder.

"Thanks for catching me before James. I would have been joining Bellatrix, Crabbe and Goyle in hospital otherwise," she said sincerely. Perhaps there was another side to James she and the girls had never had the chance to witness before.

James blushed softly at her words and at Lily mouthing thank you at him. He knew it wasn't much but it was a start.

"Anytime Rose, besides no one on the team would have let you fall. Vafara and Sirius were on their way before I sent them after Bellatrix."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I could get to you faster than anyone else on the team, which was way no one else caught you. We all didn't want to make you fall further than you had to."

Rose was amazed at that. She knew the team was close, but she never imagined they would all be that close.

"Well thanks again James."

She walked back to Vafara, Caley and Lily, thinking hard.

"You know I'm still not sure joining will be the best idea, but if James had the back of the Order members as well he has our teams back, I think it would be a good idea to join," she said softly, just as Madam Hooch marched over to Sirius who held up his hands.

"Sorry Professor," he apologized, not meaning a word. "My bat slipped."

Madam Hooch just shook her head at him, knowing she couldn't prove otherwise. Secretly she agreed with him knocking Goyle unconscious after what he hit that bludger at poor Rose. The Slytherin team were just up to their usual brand of no good.


	6. An unusual friendship emerges

_**I don't own any rights to this story, just the plot.**_

_**{Thanks to the awesome MoonAsphodel15318, who is a Hufflepuff and is co-writing this story with me =) you rock little sister} Also if you are on Pottermore my username on fanfiction is my name on Pottermore so add me =) **_

_**Thanks to Guest, foko, Louis, Ryaaaaann and Ranma's girl1 for commenting =)**_

The next morning Lily, somehow, ended up sitting next to Sirius just as he opened a package full of bubotuber pus which exploded over Sirius, Peter, who was sitting next to Sirius, Vafara, who was across from Sirius and Lily; Sirius and Lily getting the worse of it, just as a howler from Sirius's mother exploded, finished its rampage.

James, Alice, Frank, Remus and Carley raced them to the hospital wing.

Madam Poppy Pomfrey, a middle age nurse, who was just starting to go grey, looked at four of them and sent them to beds as she started to brew a potion to help them.

James talked quietly with Sirius, Remus and Peter as the rest watched them from across the room. They watched as James and Remus's faces darked at whatever Sirius had told them.

Suddenly James kicked something and he stormed out of the room.

"Hey Frank can you help me with him?" Remus asked, looking over at Frank, who nodded.

"Of course," he kissed Alice on the top of the head then walked out of the room with Remus.

Soon enough they found him yelling at Regulus.

"He IS YOUR BROTHER AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO TELL HIM WHAT YOUR PARENTS HAD PLANED?" he yelled at him, waving his wand around threating.

"He's not my brother anymore," Regulus snarled. "The filthy blood tr-"

"Mimble wimble!" James snarled and Regulus screamed at him silently as the tongue-tying spell took its hold over him.

James proceeded to then place a leg locker curse, a spell that caused pimples to erupt over him and a spell that made feathers come out everywhere on him, then sent him flying backwards, along with every other Slytherin in the corridor, which included Severus, Narcissa, Bellatrix and Cade.

Remus and Frank stepped forward then and pulled James away and shoved him into a classroom nearby.

For a hour James paced around the room, swearing and cursing Regulus and his parents.

"How about we sneak to Hogsmeade and get Sirius, Vafara, Lily and Peter some treats?" Remus suggested, as James sat down next to him, glaring out the window.

James just nodded.

Lily stared at the door, as if James would appear and explain what the hell was going on.

He didn't reply, so she just sighed, and turned on her side, then started in confusion as she was Sirius on the bed next to her, grinning at her.

"What the hell?" She asked. When did he move there?

"I moved because Peter talking to Alice and I wanted someone to talk to," he shrugged.

"Go talk to your girlfriend then," she snapped.

He grinned. "She's talking to her sister at the moment, and she'll curse me if I disrupt that. She casts a good full body bind curse."

Lily rolled her eyes at him. "What do you want to talk about then?"

"I actually wanted to apologize. My parents think I'm a blood traitor and wanted to get back at me because I helped prevent their _precious Regulus_ from winning yesterday," he replied, his grin disappearing and he looked serious, something that Lily had never seen Sirius on Sirius before.

She smiled sadly at him. "Sometimes family sucks doesn't it?"

He nodded. "It does."

She looked at him carefully. "Why do they think you're a blood traitor?" She asked.

"Because I'm not in Slytherin and I'm really proud to be in Griffindor. They're upset that I won't join the death eaters after I leave here and because I don't agree that purebloods are more important than muggleborns and half-bloods."

"That's rubbish."

"Can't do anything about it. I moved out over the summer and James' family took me in. I mean I practically live there anyway and I have called him parents mum and dad for years." Sirius shrugged. "Their my real family. Blood doesn't make people your family, love does."

Lily nodded in agreement. "I agree."

It was Sirius's turn to look at her carefully. "What did you family do to you?"

Lily sighed. "It's not my family, it's my sister. She thinks I'm a freak because I got to go to Hogwarts and she didn't. She makes it her life goaled to make my life miserable."

"At least she didn't send you bubotuber pus," Sirius jokes, trying to get her to smile.

"Trust me she would fill my bed with it if she could," she replied, but she smiled slightly.

The two continued talking, and to their surprise found they had a lot in common. A friendship started to emerge, one that when they thought about it later, surprised the both of them, through the people who knew them weren't that surprised.

Later on James, Frank and Remus returned, all carrying treats for Sirius, Peter, Lilly and Vafara.

They thanked the boys, and they all dug into the treats, joking around. James was surprised when Lily started joking around with him as well but he hid his shock.

They were let out just before dinner, but no one went to dinner, they all just want to a empty classroom, not wanting to leave Carley, who was stuck to her sister like glue, upset she couldn't have protected her little sister.

Lily excused herself after a while and went back to the common room while everyone else stayed there in the classroom.

Sirius went over to Vafara and wrapped his arms around her as Narcissa, Lucius, Severus, Cade and Damali snuck into the classroom.

Severus casted a spell so that anyone looking into the classroom would only see the others in the room, not them, same if they came into the room.

"Sorry," James said straight away, after Severus casted the spell.

"It's ok," he replied and Narcissa and Cade nodded in agreement.

"You should see Regulus through. He still hasn't got rid of those darn feathers and he's shedding all over the common room," Lucius laughed.

Seeing the confused looked on everyone's faces Remus explained what had happened between James and Regulus, while James glared out the window.

James left the room, and started walking towards the common room when he ran into someone in one of the hidden corridors.

"Sorry," he said brusquely as he picked himself up off the floor then helped the person he ran into up and then stood still. It was Lily.

"It's ok," she replied, and then they stood there, awkward silence filling the corridor.

"I'm sorry," he said abruptly, and Lily instantly knew that it was about the whole order thing.

"It's ok," she said softly, not looking at him.

"No it's not. We should have gone about it differently," he replied, making her look at him. She was surprised by how sincere he was being; she was so use to him being a prat.

"Its all in the past now Potter," she replied.

"James."

"What?"

"My name is James, please call me that."

"Ok James," it felt weird calling him that.

They started to walk to the common room, it was silent but a good silent.

"Oh McGonagall told me to tell you that you have detention for the next week with her, starting tomorrow in her room," she said suddenly. "She said that if you're going to give someone feathers, make sure no one sees it next time."

James laughed at that. "Well in my defence I wasn't really thinking at the time. I was more than a little upset about what happened."

"Well next time wait until we are out of the hospital wing so we can help," and before he could reply she told the fat lady the password (_quattuor_) and walking into the common room, with him just staring at her in surprise.


	7. Christmas News

_**I don't own any rights to this story, just the plot.**_

_**{Thanks to the awesome MoonAsphodel15318, who is a Hufflepuff and is co-writing this story with me =) you rock little sister} Also if you are on Pottermore my username on fanfiction is my name on Pottermore so add me =) **_

_**Thanks to Guest, foko, Louis, Ryaaaaann and Ranma's girl1 for commenting =)**_

_**Thanks to Ranma's girl1 with the spelling for the last chapter!**_

Christmas holidays came, with Lily and Sirius's friendship becoming more solid, even with Lily becoming somewhat civil with James, even though he still acted like a prat, time to time.

"GUESS WHAT!" Caley screamed running towards Lily, where she sat down by the lake with Rose, Alice, Frank and Vafara, the Marauders, close by.

"What?" Vafara asked, but Caley didn't answer, instead she gestured for the Marauders to join them, which they did.

"Molly is pregnant! She just sent me an owl. It's a boy and they are going to name him William Arthur Weasley, Bill for short," she squealed.

"That's brilliant!" The Marauders said at the same time.

"We will have to go shopping on the Hogsmeade trip today," Vafara said excitedly, then proceeded to pull all the girls away, including Lily, to talk about what they can buy for the baby,

"They are going to be strapped for cash at the moment," Sirius commented to the boys and they nodded in agreement.

"Kingsley sent me a message about how he was worried about Arthur in his department. It's doesn't pay well muggle artefacts," Frank replied.

"What can we get them?" James asked, looking thoughtfully over at Lily.

"We have to be careful, if we get too much Molly is going to kill us all," Remus said gravely and all of them nodded in agreement.

"Why don't we buy them a crib for Christmas?" Peter interjected, as Sirius opened his mouth to say the same thing.

"Then we can buy them a change table," Lily said, walking up behind the boys, with the girls. They had just talked about being careful with why they buy as well.

"And then we can all pitch in for a toy or something as well," Vafara added on, going over to Sirius who wrapped his arms around her and put his chin on her head.

"We should call a meeting and get the others to pitch in," James said slowly, looking cautiously over at Lily, unsure how she would react. "We could have a quick meeting now."

"Let's do it," Rose said excitedly, not noticing Lily's expressionless face.

"We promise not to mention any thing about the order," Sirius said quietly, moving to stand next to Lily.

She glanced up at him, unsure.

Remus placed his hand on her shoulder. "We promise Lily."

She stood there, her decision wavering slightly. She really didn't wait to be the victim of their recruitment methods again. She might kill them if they did that to her, again.

"Come on Lily, we'll make sure no one mentions anything," Alice said, with the rest of them nodding in agreement with her words.

Lily bit her lip, and then nodded slightly.

Lily and Vafara departed, leaving to go to the classroom the order normally meet up, with the others timing when they would leave so no one got suspicious.

"Watch it mudblood," Bellatrix snarled as Lily ran into her, turning the corner.

"Watch it yourself Black," Lily snapped, glaring at Bellatrix.

"Filthy mudblood."

"Death eater."

"At least I have standing in the world mudblood. He will kill you and I will watch," Bellatrix stuck her head high up, proud to be a supporter of Voldemort.

"You have no standing, your family does, and the order will kill him so I have nothing to worry about," Lily spat, disgusted by Bellatrix.

"The order can't do anything to him."

"Tell us that again when you're rotting in Azkaban," Vafara interjected, grabbing Lily's arm and dragging her away.

When all the order entered the classroom half an hour later, Lily was pacing around the room, still mad about Bellatrix.

James clearing his throat to get her attention. She turned then sat down in between Rose and Caley.

"Caley just informed us that Molly and Arthur are going to have a son, called William Arthur Weasley, nicknamed Bill for short."

The Slytherins cheered at that, excited for Molly and Arthur, who they knew wanted a child more than anything.

"We boys are going to buy them a crib, and the girls are changing table then we are pitching in to buy a toy or something," Frank said once the Slytherins calmed down.

"Sounds good," Narcissa replied, smiling. "It's a wonderful thing this baby."

"It is," Lily agreed surprising them all.

The Slytherins gave them gold for the changing table and crib, while the others gave them a Sickle from each other them as they were in change of get a toy/toys whichever the money allowed for.

The meeting broke up shortly and Lily, Vafara, Caley, Rose and Alice made their way into Hogsmeade. They looked for over an hour for a shop that sold a change table all five of them agreed on.

Finally they saw one. It was white with light green patterns over it the baby was a boy or light pink patterns if it was a girl.

They went in and brought it, with the store owner agreeing to send it Christmas Eve to the Burrow, Molly's and Arthur's house out in the countryside.

The girls then made their way to the The Three Broomsticks, to meet the boys. They waited half an hour for the boys who came in smiling.

They had found a crib that was light green and light blue for a boy and pink and gold for a girl. It also changed side depending if it one just one baby or twins.

They celebrated their purchases, and then once again the girls departed to do their Christmas shopping. Lily got her parents some nice picture frames with lilies around the edge of some and petunias around the others. She brought her sister some perfume, knowing that she would throw it out the next day when their parents weren't looking. She brought her grandparents some muggle sweets and same chest full of books they enjoyed.

For Molly and Arthur Lily brought silverwear and then proceeded to buy the girls a nice charm bracelet each. Alice's, Vafara's and Rose's had a small red lion attached to it, and Caley's had a small blue raven attached. Rose's, Vafara's and Caley's had a small broomstick on the other side and Alice's had a wand.

She looked over at the corner of the wizard novelty shop and saw the boys talking softly together, who looked up and saw Lily and the girls.

Remus walked over to Lily. "Almost finished?" he asked and she nodded.

"Just need something for the girls," she lied.

"I have something for you," he reached into his cloak and pulled out an envelope, and handed it to her.

Curiously she opened it.

Lily,

Merry Christmas. Arthur and myself wish to invite you to our house for the Christmas holidays. Vafara, Rose, Caley and Alice are coming as well, as well as the order members who have been torturing you we are told by Remus. Please come and spend Christmas with us my friend. I would really love to see you and Arthur would love to see you as well. Even through it's to talk about muggles with you I fear.

Please consider it my dear. Remus promised that he would give this to you for me and I know he won't pressure you for an answer, unlike others we know.

Please consider it,

With my love,

Molly.


	8. the train ride

_**I don't own any rights to this story, just the plot.**_

_**{Thanks to the awesome MoonAsphodel15318, who is a Hufflepuff and is co-writing this story with me =) you rock little sister} Also if you are on Pottermore my username on fanfiction is my name on Pottermore so add me =) **_

_**Thanks to Guest, foko, Louis, Ryaaaaann and Ranma's girl1 for commenting =)**_

Lily packed her bags, getting ready to leave for the Christmas holidays. The presents she had brought the day before sat in two bags beside her trunk. She had surprised herself when she had brought the boys and the Slytherins order members a present. She blamed the others for her poor judgement on that matter.

In a small bag beside the presents were some baby clothes for Molly's and Arthur's baby along with her presents for her family.

She stared at that small bag with the letter feeling like a heavy weight in her pocket.

"Lily is you ready yet?" Vafara asked, coming in to sixth year girls' room and jumped on Alice who was laying on her bed.

Lily rolled her eyes which caused Marlene and Rose to laugh.

"Yes I'm ready you impatient devil," Lily replied, placing the bags in her trunk and closing it.

"Someone's excited to see her darling sister," Alice laughed, as Vafara got off her bed.

Again Lily rolled her eyes, and ignoring her friends grabbed her trunk and her owl Grace's cage and proceeded to make her way into the common room where the Maruders and Frank waited for them.

"They should be down soon, hopefully," Lily informs the boys as she sits down next to Remus, who is reading a book about plants.

"I bet you ten galleons they come down in half an hour," Sirius says, grinning at James and Peter.

"I bet you it's over an hour," James replies, grinning right back at him.

Lily gets up and whispers something into Peter's ear.

"I bet you it's under half an hour," he says softly as Lily sits down.

James and Sirius team up on Peter trying to get him to tell them why Lily said, missing the fifth year that Lily sends up to tell her friends about the bet.

"So how is going to win?" Frank whispered, sitting on the other side of her, causing Remus to look up from his book.

Lily smiled. "My lips are sealed, sorry Frank."

Ten minutes later the girls come down, and Peter holds out his hand to James and Sirius who begrudgingly hand over the galleons.

"Hey Lily have whatever you want on the train, my treat," he tells her gleefully and James and Sirius stare at her.

"Come on Lily why did you help him and not me?" Sirius whined.

"Because I actually _like_ him Sirius," she replied, causing everyone in hearing range to laugh, including Sirius.

Still laughing they made their way out of the common room and towards the great hall were Caley was waiting for them.

They made their way to the train and all sat in a compartment together; much to Lily's mixed feelings of annoyance and joy.

James casted a charm to make them all fit more comfortable in the compartment, christened by the Hogwarts students as the Maunder compartment.

True to his word Peter brought Lily some sweets in thanks and the other girls some as well, and when James asked why he didn't buy him some, Peter just replied with tough luck princess.

Shortly afterwards the compartment wall disappeared, revealing Lucius, Narcissa, Severus, Cade and Damali.

James, Remus and Lucius casted spells to make sure no one walking past could see the missing wall, making it look like all the Slytherins where in their compartment and the others in theirs. They also made sure only they could hear themselves and the only people they want to come in could come in.

Lily with treated within herself, not wanting to talk to any of the Slytherins. To her great surprise and pleasure Hagrid walked into the compartment and sat next to her.

"Hagrid what are you doing here?" she asked, hugging her half-giant friend.

"Well Molly Weasley invited me to her house for Christmas. Real nice of her," he said smiling.

"That's so sweet of her," she replied smiling. She knew that Hagrid didn't have many friends, many people being afraid of his size and from some incident that had happened when he was at school, some thirty years ago.

Lily, Hagrid and Remus talked among themselves for a while, Hagrid telling them of the new baby unicorn he had seen yesterday, when James came over to them.

"Would you like to play a game with us?" he asked, gesturing towards the others in the compartment.

Lily narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him.

"What game?" Remus asked, not trusting the glint in James's eyes.

"Truth or dare, and we promise not to ask too personal question towards the three of you, through everyone else, except Alice and Frank, are fair game," he assured them.

"I'll play then," Remus replied and Hagrid nodded, while Lily just sat down between the two.

"I'll start, Vafara truth or dare?" James said, grinning.

Vafara looked at him doubtfully, not trusting him for a moment.

"Truth."

James and Sirius talked among themselves for a moment then both grinned deviously at her.

"If you had to choose out of one of the professors to kiss who would it be?"

"My uncle, I always kiss him on the cheek when I see him," she replied, purposely misinterpreting the question.

"Not that kind of kiss."

"You never said that in your question. Frank truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to sing the Hogwarts school song, the whole song, in your most girl high pitch voice," Vafara dared, grinning at Frank.

Frank shrugged, unbothered by this dare. He had never once been embarrassed by a dare they had given him yet.

He got up and sung, earning a round of applause and laughter when he sat back down next to Alice and wrapped his arms around her.

"Severus, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's the most embarrassing thing your brother had done to you?"

"Being my brother."

"Sev you actually have to be serious here," James said, though he was smiling at his twin who was smiling back.

"I was. No I think it had to be in second year when he got all my underwear, along with Crabbe's, Goyle's and Cade's underwear to dance around the great hall at dinner."

All of them except Lily, Severus and Cade started laughing at that, Hagrid even wiping a tear away.

"Oh you should have heard the professors going on about that. They didn't know whether to be mad, disgusted or amused by it. Through many where afraid to eat at meal times for a few months after that," he informs them all, causing another wave of laughter, this time Lily giggling and Severus and Cade cracking a smile at the thought of the professors being scared to eat from the prank.

"Whatever caused you to do that? I'm assuming you got the password of one of these guys," Caley asked.

"Goyle and Crabbe sabotaged my potion while Cade and Severus sabotaged Peter's," James replied. "Through of course Peter had told them to do it to keep their cover for the order."

"You were in the order that young?" Lily exclaimed in disbelief.

"We have been in the order since birth," Remus said softly.

"It was Dumbledore's idea to start them off early," Hagrid said proudly. "Great man Dumbledore."

"Doesn't _he_ suspect something?"

"He suspects something is up, but he doesn't know that any of our parents are in the order, we have members that are in the public eye and members that are hided," Sirius replied.

"Enough of this topic, Remus truth or dare?" Severus interjected before anyone could speak.

"Truth."

"What is the thing you are most afraid of?"

"Turning someone and making them like me."

At this was silence, and Lily gave him a hug, followed by all the girls doing the same thing.

"Damali truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to stand on one leg, trying to juggle four packs of chocolate frogs, for one minute without falling or dropping a packet."

She got to 50 seconds when she fumbled with a catch and lost her balance.

They teased her for a couple of minutes, and then she got up, with Hagrid's help and sat back down next to Cade.

They continued playing, and they all kept their word, never asking Lily, Hagrid, Remus, Alice and Frank anything really personal.

They all got out and as they crossed through the barrier Rose looked for Lily's family but couldn't find them.

"Lily where are your family?" She asked, frowning.

Just as Lily opened her mouth to speak she was enveloped by Molly's hug.

"I'm so glad you are staying with us for Christmas dear."


	9. the burrow christmas part one

_**I don't own any rights to this story, just the plot.**_

_**{Thanks to the awesome MoonAsphodel15318, who is a Hufflepuff and is co-writing this story with me =) you rock little sister} Also if you are on Pottermore my username on fanfiction is my name on Pottermore so add me =) **_

_**Thanks to Guest, foko, Louis, Is A Bell X3, Ryaaaaann and Ranma's girl1 for commenting =) **_

Together they all made their way outside. Hagrid got on Sirius's bike and Sirius grinned at them all before putting on his helmet and riding off.

The Slytherins, James, Remus, Alice, Frank, and Peter went to their respected houses, with promises to see them all later on tonight, as Lily, Rose, Vafara and Caley followed Molly out where Arthur waited outside, in a muggle car.

They all got in and they all talked happily about the baby until they reached the Burrow.

It was a three story house that was obviously held together by magic.

"Be careful of the ghoul, it tends to drop things in the middle of the night," Arthur warned, as he helped the girls get their trunks out of the car. He had offered to take them himself but they declined, not wanting to be a burden to their hosts.

Molly showed them their room on the second story, where they would be sharing with each other Rose, Alice, Dromeda, Narcissa and Damali. Arthur had removed the wall that separated the room from the next bedroom to make room for the girls, with the boys sharing the third floor, which, at the moment was open, with a tiny bathroom. Molly and Arthur of course staying in their room and Hagrid had to sleep in the lounge room, too big to get upstairs. He had told Molly he was happy to sleep in a tent outside but she refused to let him.

They placed their trunks in the room, grabbing their presents from out of their trunks then walked down stairs, placing the presents under the tree in the lounge room.

You could tell that Molly and Arthur didn't have a lot of money but in the six months they had lived there they had made it into a home.

Lily ate lunch with Molly and the girls as Arthur had to get back to the ministry. She never imagined that she would be friends with all these people, through spending the holidays with the Slytherins and James, who was improving in her eyes, was still a prat.

After lunch Molly excused herself to go have nap, a little tired from the morning sickness. Lily and the girls making their way to their room.

They grabbed the sheets Molly had forgotten to place on their beds and started making the beds. Finished with their room they made their way up to the boys room, where Rose throw a pile of sheets at Lily, laughing, who throw half the pile at Vafara and the other half at Caley.

This started a fight with the sheets then then included pillows, with Rose and Lily teaming up against Vafara and Caley.

"That's kind of hot," Sirius said from where he leant against the door way, James beside him.

All four girls just responded with throwing the sheets and pillows at them.

"Help us make the beds. Poor Molly forgot to and we weren't about to remind her," Caley said, dodging the pillow James throw at her.

Still laughing James and Sirius helped the girls make the beds, though they noticed Lily and Rose placing something under the pillow under a certain bed.

They noticed that nothing was placed on their beds, just Remus's so they didn't worry about it, expecting to hear about it later on.

They made their way outside, with James and Sirius placing their presents under the trees. James and Sirius convinced the girls to play Quidditch with them.

Much to James's and Sirius's surprise Lily was an excellent player, good enough to get on the Griffindor team. She had been playing with the girls since she learned to play in second year, at Rose's house.

It was James, Vafara and Lily verses Sirius, Rose and Caley, the losing team had to wash the dishes for a week, muggle style.

Soon enough the teams expanded so the teams now consisted of James, Vafara, Lily, Remus, Lucius, Damali and Cade, verses Sirius, Rose, Caley, Alice, Frank, Arthur and Kingsley, while Molly. Severus, Hagrid, Narcissa, Andromeda and her husband Ted Tonks, a muggle born wizard, watched on. Peter played referee, being the only one there who could judge without favouring one team over the other.

They played until dark, with James team losing by ten points.

They made a pack to rematch tomorrow as they all walked back to the burrow.

"Hey Vafara I have a sore on my lip, want to make it better?" Sirius said smirking.

"How the hell did that happened Black?" Vafara exclaimed.

"Remus and Cade pushed me off my broom."

At that James team started laughing, having to stop and clutch their sides they were laughing that hard, even Lily, the audience doing the same as Sirius's team glared at them all.

"What are you laughing at?" Sirius demanded.

"Your face when you fell," James said, holding onto Remus to help support himself.

Sirius and his team walked off, with the others following shortly after, once they stopped laughing.

They sat down to a delicious dinner, that ended up with James and Sirius starting a food fight half way through desert.

Still wiping off apple pie from her face Lily walked into the kitchen to start the washing up.

"Starting without us?" Damali asked, walking into the room with Lucius and Cade following her in.

Lily jumped, surprised. She thought they would all still be out there in the middle of food fight.

"I thought I'd get a head start, seeing as I'm more use to muggle washing," She said coolly.

Damali and Lucius picked up tea towels, drying the washed dishes as Cade packed them away. Lily was surprised by how they got start into it, without complaining.

"You know that we actually wash dishes the muggle way all the time when we came over to visit Arthur, Molly or James and Severus," Damali said softly. "In fact it's the only way we could wash dishes when we all go camping."

Lily looked at her, surprised at this coming from the self-indulged Slytherin. She started to really believe that perhaps they weren't as bad as she thought.

Quietly the four made awkward small talk, and by the time James and the others brought in the last of the dishes to be washed the small talk become not awkward at all, even some jokes being tossed about.

"Jesh Lily you almost a different person," James said, sliding up next to her.

"Sorry what was that Potter?"

"Jesh Lily you almost a different person."

"Sorry didn't hear you again."

"What the hell Lily? I'm right next you."

"Haven't you figured it out yet Potter?" Cade asked, hiding a smile.

"Figured what out?"

"That she doesn't speak idiot," Remus said, punching James lightly in the shoulder.

Everyone in the room, which of course only consisted of the losing team, laughed as James grinned.

"Well played," he laughed.

Still smiling Lily, Vafara and Damali made their way up to their room where Lily gave the girls a leaf.

"What is this?" Alice asked suspiciously.

"It's ok Alice. It's Lily who gave us this, not James," Rose laughed.

"It's Molly, to counter the enchant Kingsley and Ted are going to place in the pancakes tomorrow," Lily explained, eating her own Molly leaf.

"Who are the victims of this?" Narcissa asked as she swallowed the leaf.

Lily grinned. "oh you're going to love this," and the girls put their heads together, and Lily told them the plan.


	10. the new Death Eaters

_**I don't own any rights to this story, just the plot.**_

_**{Thanks to the awesome MoonAsphodel15318, who is a Hufflepuff and is co-writing this story with me =) you rock little sister} Also if you are on Pottermore my username on fanfiction is my name on Pottermore so add me =) **_

_**Thanks to Guest, foko, Louis, Is A Bell X3, Ryaaaaann and Ranma's girl1 for commenting =) **_

Voldemort stared lazily out the window, bored by his death eaters telling him news that he had already heard or knew.

"There is a belief the order had student members at Hogwarts my lord," Avery informed him.

Voldemort looked at him and Avery shrunk under his glare.

"My lord if this is the case perhaps it's time we had our own members at Hogwarts," Cygnus Black suggested. He wasn't part of the order like two of his daughters and his wife Druella. "My daughter Bellatrix would be more than happy to be a member."

Voldemort turned his gaze on him.

"Bring her, your other daughter, the Malfoy boy, the Zabini boy, the Rivens girl and the Snape boy to me the day before they leave to go back to Hogwarts. I shall make them members then."


	11. the burrow christmas part two

_**I don't own any rights to this story, just the plot.**_

_**{Thanks to the awesome MoonAsphodel15318, who is a Hufflepuff and is co-writing this story with me =) you rock little sister} Also if you are on Pottermore my username on fanfiction is my name on Pottermore so add me =) **_

_**Thanks to Guest, foko, Louis, Is A Bell X3, Ryaaaaann and Ranma's girl1 for commenting =) **_

_**Sorry about how small the last chapter was! Had to keep the suspense up!**_

Lily ate breakfast calmly the next morning with the girls waiting in suspense as to who was going to get affected by the enchantment.

It started off as all the boys scratching their heads as they de-gnome the garden for Molly, but soon enough their hair started to turn bright pink, with the exception of Remus's and their skin turned lime green with purple patterns.

As they looked at each other, their shoes changed into mice and all of them scampered away, Remus, the girls, Molly, Arthur, Hagrid and everyone else there fall to the ground, laughing.

An hour later they were still laughing. They would calm down then they made the mistake of looking at each other and start laughing again.

The boys de-gnome the garden, ignoring them, then they all grab buckets of water and splash them all, except Molly.

They sobered up, and assured the boys the affects would only last until mid-afternoon.

At lunch time Peter took Rose on a picnic. Only around those they trusted could Rose and Peter be a couple.

After lunch they made their way back to the make-shift Quidditch match of a rematch, only this time Sirius's team losing by twenty points, and had to finish the rest of the week's washing up.

The week continued in this fashion, pranks in the mornings and Quidditch in the afternoons and slowly Lily began to build a friendship with the Slytherins, except Severus. Through he didn't spend that much time with her; instead he and Caley were becoming closer.

Once this would have hurt Lily, he best friends hanging out without her, but now she wasn't bothered.

The morning of Christmas Eve James, Remus, Sirius and Peter started off the morning building a card castle with a pack of exploding cards.

Arthur came to stand next to Lily, just as it exploded in the Maruders faces.

Lily got up without a word, as did Rose and together the three of them made their way out of the burrow.

Arthur apparated them to Lily's parents' house, with the promise he would pick them up in two hours. Neither girl wanted to be around Lily's sister.

Rose had insisted on coming with Lily when she heard she was coming to see her family. She knew from experience how horrible Petunia could be to her sister and she wasn't going to let Lily go through that alone. It helped that Lily's parents loved her.

An hour and a half into the visit both Rose and Lily were ready to kill Petunia. She looked disgusted at the present Lily brought her, while her parents and grandparents were delighted with theirs, wanting to know where she got them. Petunia also brought her boyfriend, Vernon Durule, a large man with no neck.

"We have news," Petunia interrupted Lily, who was telling their parents and grandparents about her and Rose getting the best marks in their grade, tied only with Remus.

"We are getting married."

Their parents and grandparents congratulated them and ohhhh'ed over the ring, while Lily and Rose just sat there after saying congratulations, knowing that they weren't invited to share in this moment.

"We will have it the year after next, through you freaks aren't invited. I'm not having my wedding ruined," she spat at Lily and Rose.

Lily stood, reaching for her wand, not thinking straight, she was so mad.

Rose stopped her and said a hastily good bye as she dragged Lily out of the house were, to their surprise, Arthur stood waiting for them.

"Molly told me to come early," he said sheepishly.

Lily said nothing, still fuming and a second later they were at the burrow, where Lily stormed off.

Rose explained what happened, observing how close Severus and Caley were sitting next to each other.

"Should we go out to her?" Molly fretted, as Arthur wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Severus, the girls _and_ the Maruders all shook their heads.

"Give her half an hour, then go. If anyone goes to her now she'll hex them and screw the consciences," Vafara said as they all nodded.

"Who should go and talk to her through?" Alice asked, looking at the the people in the room, all of who looked worried about Lily.

"Let me go," James said suddenly. "Give me some food to bring as well, and I'll get her calmed down."

"She usually yells at you brother," Severus replied.

"And almost all of your conversations end with her hexing you mate," Sirius added on.

"Just trust me. I can get through to her."


End file.
